Sunflowers
by Ace of Emeralds
Summary: Rory and Amy's story from their first meeting to their wedding, complete with Raggedy Doctor, sunflowers and Pandora's Box.


**My OTP for seasons 5 and 6 is Eleven/Amy but Rory/Amy is absolutely adorable too and I always thought that there should be a reason for Amy loving Van Gogh's sunflower painting. So, here is some Rory/Amy fluff complete with sunflowers, Raggedy Doctor and Pandora's Box! Enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is the property of the BBC. I own nothing. **

Amelia and Rory became best friends at the age of six. The children at school didn't like Amelia because she was quiet and when she spoke she was always a little bit too loud. She was different because of her red hair, her Scottish accent, and her clothes.

Every recess Rory saw Amelia sitting on a bench with a book. Every day as he walked home he wondered what the book was. One October morning when the air was crisp and the leaves were turning orange, Rory walked up to Amelia while the other kids chased each other around the playground.

"What are you reading?" he asked her. Amelia looked up and he noticed her hazel eyes. _She's pretty, _he thought to himself, almost in surprise. Rory still remembers this and sometimes he laughs at how simple his first real thought about Amy was.

Amelia tucked her hair behind her ears, shyly and holds up her book. The title read, _Pandora's Box. _There was a drawing of an intricately carved golden box on the front. Rory hopped up on the bench beside her. "What's it about?" he asked.

Amelia's pretty hazel eyes lit up and she smiles at the odd, gangly little boy with brown hair and a big nose. She decided that day that they would be friends as she began to explain the age old legend of the pretty, curious Pandora and the box that should never have been opened.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

When Amelia was seven, she met the Raggedy Doctor. The next day she arrived at Rory's house with red eyes and a story to tell. So, Rory sat with her on his couch and listened.

His mother brought them a plate of sugar cookies and two glasses of milk and Amelia sniffled as she told him how the magic doctor had promised her five minutes and she had woken up the next morning, lying on top of her suitcase, still in her hat and coat.

Rory believed her. Of course he did. He didn't even think to question it because it was Amelia and she was fearless and completely honest. From that day on, their favorite game became the Raggedy Doctor. Rory wore ripped trousers and his dad's old button-up shirts and ties.

Amelia found him a fluffy, brown wig from the costume chest up in her attic and that summer they painted Rory's bike shed bright blue and ran around the yard, shrieking and laughing, pretending that Prisoner Zero was after them.

Some days he was a slimy, green monster with tentacles and dozens of eyes, all blinking in synchronization, the next day he was a wraith-like spirit coming to steal their spirits by staring into their eyes. Their childish fantasies ranged far and wide and kept them busy for months, until Amelia's aunt found out.

She dragged Amelia to "psychiatrists", a big, frightening word that the two children didn't understand. They gave her long talks about the difference between "dreams" and "reality" and Amelia ran to Rory's house afterwards, crying and wanting reassurance that she hadn't imagined the Raggedy Doctor and his magical machine.

Rory hugged Amelia to him, scared that these people were making the brave, strong girl so fragile. He hugged her close and told her that he would stay with her and that whatever the grown-ups said or wrote on their clipboards; the Raggedy Doctor would still be real to them.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Their first kiss came when they were thirteen. Amelia had changed to Amy, complete with a new shoulder-length haircut and skirts that stopped inches above her knees. Amy had been "dating" Jeff for four months and he had just broken up with her for a girl with braces and a giggle.

Amy called up Rory and vented to him for an hour while he said things like, "If he can't see how great you are then he never really deserved you," and "If he ever comes back around, I'll break his nose like he broke your heart, yeah?"

The next day, Rory and Amy walked to the duck pond where they sat together, talking about school and books and how rubbish their town was. Amy wanted to escape to the city when she was older.

She wanted excitement and a flat with a view. Rory had always liked Leadworth, its quiet and how everyone knew each other's names, but he went along with Amy's ideas. He could learn to like the city if it was where she wanted to go.

Amy turned to Rory and a lock of ginger hair blew across her face in the slight wind. Rory grinned at her and tucked the hair behind her ear while they both looked into each other's faces. He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to hers, hand still in her hair. Her lips were soft and tasted like her favorite raspberry lip gloss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with abandon, opening her mouth and running her tongue gently along his lower lip. He pulled away when the need for oxygen made itself apparent and smiled at her, looking goofy and utterly happy.

She giggled at the silly expression and pulled him in for another kiss. After another hour of talking and kissing, he walked her home, holding her hand like he always did. When they were on the steps outside her door, she pulled him into a tight hug. "Thanks for today, Rory," she said, voice muffled into his shirt. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

She pulled away after a moment, giving him one more smile and walking into her house. Rory waited until the door shut and then jumped up, punching the air.

"Yes!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The two dated on and off until they were eighteen, always somewhere between being together and being close friends. The week before their senior prom, Rory stammered out an awkward invitation to Amy and she gave him a "look" and said, "Well, who else would I be going with?"

He turned up on her doorstep half an hour early and rang the doorbell. Her aunt opened the door and let him in, telling him that Amy wasn't ready yet but that he could wait on the sofa until she came down.

Twenty minutes later, Rory heard the steps creak and looked up to see Amy in a floor-length raspberry dress with off-the-shoulder lace sleeves. Her hair (long again) was in curls cascading down her back and her feet were clad in strappy black heels.

He stood up; eyes wide and mouth hanging open. She giggled and came over to kiss him lightly on the lips. He held out a bouquet of sunflowers to her. She frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, heart sinking. She shrugs. "Most boys get their prom dates roses," she said. "Why did you get me sunflowers?" He looked down, blushing. "They reminded me of you. They're bright and bold and beautiful."

He looked up to see her eyes soft and a smile firmly in place. She kissed him again and took the arm he held out. That night, they danced until their feet hurt and at the end of the dance they went back to her house. Her aunt was away at a friends (wise, wise woman) and she pulled him into her bedroom, kissing him as if there would never be another time.

Rory left the next morning, smelling like Amy's perfume and smiling like an idiot.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The next year, Amy's Raggedy Doctor came back. Rory was working at the hospital as a nurse and Amy was a kissogram. He didn't like the job but he knew from experience that to protest was to be glared at angrily for the rest of the evening.

He saw Amy and the Doctor together and thought, _This is it. She's going to run away with her Doctor like he promised her all those years ago and I'm never going to see her again. _

When the Doctor left her, she cried for a week. Rory was the only one who was allowed into her room and he held her close and let her cry into his shoulder or scream and beat her fists against his chest. He was the only one who could get her to eat in the next month. Slowly, she started to talk to other people again and to return to her old life.

Rory almost wanted to kill the Doctor for hurting Amy that way but he was also oddly grateful. The night she finally stopped crying, he walked outside and looked up at the stars.

_Thank you, Doctor. Thank you for not taking her away from me._

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The next year, they both turned twenty and Rory proposed to Amy. It was December and snow was falling gently. He made her favorite dinner, macaroni and cheese and strawberry shortcake, and took her outside and slow danced with her on his porch while the snow fell all around them.

Then, they walked down to the duck pond where they'd had their first kiss and Rory got down on one knee in the snow.

"Amelia Jessica Pond, you're the most amazing person I've ever known and the only one who's ever made me think of leaving here and seeing somewhere else. You're brighter than sunflowers and you're loud and sweet and smart and beautiful and I love you more than anything. Marry me?"

Amy looked at him with surprise written all over her face and for a moment he thought she was going to say no. And then she pulled him to his feet and snogged him senseless. When she finally pulled away, Rory shook his head to clear it and said, "So… Is that a yes?"

For an answer, she held out her hand for him to slip the ring on and pulled him into another kiss.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The day they got married she called him up while he was brushing his teeth and started babbling about something missing. He agreed with her and said "yup" to all the questions she threw at him.

Then she said, "I love you," with a smile in her voice. He said, "yup" automatically and then almost spat out his toothpaste when he realized what she'd said. "I- I mean, I love you too," he said.

That was the first time Amy ever told Rory that she loved him. That day, they got married in the village hall and when she said, "I do," Rory felt like all the moments when he hadn't been sure of her melted away and were replaced with the solid sureness of the days that were going to come.

He kissed her there with all their family and friends watching and he remembered all their firsts and lasts and how it had all began that October morning when he asked her what book she was reading and when he pulled away, she was Amelia Jessica Pond Williams and he was the luckiest man alive.

He whispered into her ear, "Happy, Mrs. Williams?"

For an answer, she smiled radiantly and kissed him one more time for good measure.


End file.
